


A Rooftop Smoke

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Hugging, M/M, Pining Zayn, Smoking, Stubborn Louis, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tries not to feel bad for the shivering Louis but he can't resist Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rooftop Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybelletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybelletea/gifts).



> Its dang hot here now and I'd love for it to be fall/winter already but at least Zouis can enjoy the cool weather together.

Louis, in a fit of stubbornness, doesn’t wear his jacket to the roof. Zayn doesn’t feel bad for him when he starts shivering because he warned him it was cold.

“It’s November. In London. Don’t tell a Yorkshire boy about the cold.”

“Lou, I’m from the north too and it’s cold.”

“Lets just smoke, yeah?”

So Zayn puts two cigs in his mouth to light. He greedily sucks in a lungful of smoke from both before handing one to Louis who gives him the exact look Zayn had been hoping for. He just smirks and gives a small shrug in return.

They smoke mostly in silence, enjoying the quiet moment and view of the city. It feels good to be back in England even though they still have recording to do. Zayn is thankful though because he still has someone to smoke with. He watches Louis blow smoke and has the sudden urge to draw him. The stubborn boy who’d freeze in November for the sake of a smoke with him. Plus the mix of tar tainted clouds and warm breath in the cold air have Zayn itching for a piece of charcoal and fresh paper.

“You can stop staring. I’m cold, alright?”

“What?”

“I give in. I’m cold. Happy?”

“I wasn’t staring.” Zayn drops his face to blow smoke at his shoes but his face is suddenly hot with flush.

“You kinda were mate,” Louis laughs before taking his last pull of smoke and crushing the but under his foot. He looks out over the twinkling city for a moment and is about to turn when Zayn does something stupid, desperate for more time on the roof.

“Here,” he says, pulling his own jacket open.

“What? Are you seriously going to give me your jacket?”

“No. It’s fucking freezing. Just come here.”

Louis looks confused. He also looks like he’s about to call Zayn a twat and walk away so Zayn acts before he can think too much. He reaches for Louis and pulls him against his chest. He wraps his jacket the best he can around the two of them.

Louis stands unresponsive for a beat that feels like years of potential rejection to Zayn before he wraps his arms around Zayn’s middle and laughs.

“You’re like a fucking heater.” He nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck, looking to the city’s again.

“Nah. You’re just can ice box.” And it’s true. Louis is freezing but Zayn still feels incredibly warm with Louis pressed to him. It’s not the first time they’ve been this close and definitely not the first time they’ve hugged but it feels different, at least for Zayn. Louis is depending on him and maybe it’s just November chill but it’s rare for Louis to admit he needs someone to hold him up. And he let Zayn do the honors.

Zayn gets brave and rests his own face on Louis’ shoulder and puffs warm breaths on him as he tries to calm his pounding heart.

And it feels like ages but like no time at all when Louis finally speaks again.

“Zayn?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t look up.”

So of course Zayn pulls back his face enough to peer up slightly.

And in the middle of fucking November in London, just over their little rooftop, it starts snowing.

And Zayn and Louis laugh, still holding onto each other as Louis’ pride finally topples completely to the ground.

“I told you,” Zayn finally says.

“Shut up,” Louis says and pulls away. Zayn is freezing without him. How is he supposed to continue without Louis holding him?

“Let’s go inside now,” Louis says.

Zayn reaches out and swipes a snowflake from Louis’ fringe. He wishes he had the courage to close the small distance between them and welcome the heat of Louis’ mouth on his. But he doesn’t. He just smiles and sighs, agreeing to go inside.

Louis gives him a shove and runs to the door, laughing as Zayn scrambles to catch up. Maybe today wasn’t the day for that kiss but Zayn can’t feel the slightest chill when he beats Louis to the door and pulls him into another hug.


End file.
